fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tune Style Pretty Cure
|ed = INFINITE∞Tune (1-??)|theme = Music}} '|チューンスタイルプリキュア}} is a series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series theme is music. Plot ''Utahara Hinata is an energetic and hyperactive girl in her 2nd Year of Kazuzora Middle School. One day, while waiting to walk home with her best friend Midorimizu Eri, she stumbles upon the songbird like fairy Kōto who demands Hinata to become a Pretty Cure. Confused by what the fairy means, Hinata asks Kōto what she means by “Pretty Cure” and before the songbird answers, a mysterious 18-year old looking girl attacks the school and introduces herself as Carol before commanding Kōto to give her the legendary Melodia Harp however, Kōto tells the evil girl that she has no idea where it is which then causes Carol to summon a monster called a Muon using a student. Hinata, seeing this, decides to confront Carol and the monster before a bright, pink light surrounds Hinata, giving her a mysterious bracelet and with the words “'Pretty Cure, Tune Harmonisation!'”, Hinata transforms into Cure Blaze, the Tune of Dreams!'' Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Hinata is an energetic and bright girl who is very hyperactive. Despite her hyperactivity, Hinata is pretty air-headed and clueless about many things, often having the lowest grades in her year. She, however, has a friendly heart and never gives up on a goal with her usually failing the goal. She can also get herself into trouble pretty much due to her hyperactivity. Despite her cluelessness, Hinata loves to play the guitar despite not knowing how to play it properly. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Blaze, the tune of dreams whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of fire. / - Cold and distant, Eri is Hinata’s blunt best friend. Due to Eri’s cold nature, many students and even teachers are afraid of her as she can be a pretty violent person too. This leaves her rather lonely and making Hinata the only one she can turn too as the cold exterior she has is only there to hide an emotional and overdramatic girl. She has also been known to crossdress for both full unknown reasons and due to her slightly masculine appearance. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Oceano, the tune of trust whose theme colour is green. She controls the power of water. / - A shy and timid girl, Keiko has many problems with socialising as she fears that she’ll mess up talking to other people. Despite this, Keiko is actually a rookie internet idol where she takes on the name of , having a much more brighter and energetic personality than in real life and being much more popular on the internet than her actual self, often also writing her own songs for her internet idol self. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Blenden, the tune of courage whose theme colour whose theme is orange. She controls the power of light. / - The student council president of Kazuzora Middle School, Maki is a strict but sincere young lady coming from a refined and very rich family. She also portrays tsundere behaviour whenever embarrassed and/or nervous but denies this aspect of her personality being present. She is also very intelligent, having some of the highest grades in the school. Additionally, she is a member of the school’s orchestral group, playing the flute. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Astre, the tune of hope whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of stars. Melodia - The main mascot of the series, Kōto is a very determined but impatient fairy. She is very talkative and the cures often find it difficult to shut their fairy partner up. She is also on a quest to find the legendary Melodia Harp. She ends her sentences with “-oto”. - The ruler of Melodia, Senritsu is a confident and brave woman who rules Melodia with a strong and gentle heart. As the ruler, she is also very strict and can be stubborn at times. She also has a human form for when visiting the Cures called . Antagonists - The first antagonist to attack the cures who triggers Cure Blaze's first transformation, Carol is an 18-year old seeming girl who has an extremely cold heart who wishes to destroy music with her own hands after it caused her parents to loose their lives. She appears to be the most austere of the group, excluding, and is very blunt with anger issues. In episode 12, she assumes the human form and name of in order to spy on the cures. - The second antagonist to attack who triggers Cure Oceano's first transformation, Tobias is a playful character despite his scary and gothic appearance. He also likes to play tricks and pranks on the girls. He, however, can also get into great trouble with Kuroba if he messes around to much. - Rude and determined, Marcus is the third antagonist to attack who triggers the first transformation of Cure Blenden. He, due to believing he's better than the other villains, is very full of himself and is therefore, very prideful. - Lazy and gluttonous, Chris is a greedy woman who appears to be very rich. Due to her gluttonous behaviour, she has had a tendency in the past of taking other Cures powers and making them her own. However, due to also being lazy, she tends to forget or even ignore Kuroba’s orders She triggers Cure Astre’s first transformation. - The main antagonist of the series, Kuroba is a merciless and sour man who despises music and everything that comes with it due to it destroying his family life. Supporting - A sporty and tomboyish girl in Maki’s class, Ayano is a bright and enthusiastic girl who is a member of both the track and soccer team. Despite her tomboyish behaviour, she is a very intelligent girl who is also a honor student but often fails to meet her parents expectations. She is also skilled with many instruments, the main one being the electric guitar. - Hinata’s father, Haruto is a goofy and clumsy man despite being the manager of a popular patisserie called “Sunny Day Treats”. As a father, he is also comedic towards Hinata and her older sister, Rei but Rei often tells him to stop being an idiot. - Hinata’s older sister, Rei is rather strict and never takes Haruto’s humour lightly due to being the successor of his patisserie. She, however, cares very much for others and has always been there for Hinata whenever their father has been too busy with the patisserie. Items - The transformation item of the series which can be activated using the phrase "Pretty Cure, Tune Harmonisation!". - The legendary item of Melodia which is said to erase all disharmony and darkness from the universe when the chosen one activates it. No one, however, knows where it's location is. Locations - The main setting of the series where most of the series' characters live. - The homeworld of Kōto. Media and Merchandise Episodes episodes}} Music discography}} Movies Pretty Cure Espoir Stars Tune Style Pretty Cure The Movie Merchandise merchandise}} Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Tune Style Pretty Cure Category:Music Themed Series